Dead White
by UndeadUmbreon66
Summary: This is my first attempt in torture so feed back is greatly appreciated If you have a weak stomach turn back, If you have an active imagination and can picture vivid images of what you read I wish the best of luck to you


**What up every one I thought I would try my hand at a one off torture story. I don't know how good it is but I do hope you guys and gals enjoy it, Warning however If you don't want to see Weiss get brutally disemboweled and tortured turn back now. Other than that read and enjoy. I Do Not Own RWBY.**

A basilisk faunus was sitting at a kitchen table reading the morning paper. The article read that several bodies were found in various states of dismemberment and authority's had yet to identify the culprit or even who the bodies belonged to. The man smiled as he set the paper down on the table and took a sip of coffee and looked out the window. What the man saw was people happily going about there lives, playing with there kids, walking there dogs, or just conversing with one another. The man simply looked at his watch and stood up from the table.

"Well I better get started before it's too late" He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the basement door and opened it. As he looked down the dark staircase a foul odor rushed out the cellar with the cent of rotting flesh and blood. The man inhaled deeply and smiled as he slowly descended the stairs

Once at the bottom he flipped on a switch an and a single light in the middle of the room buzzed to life illuminating a metallic operating table with someone strapped to it. The person had long white hair and soft pale skin. Next to the table was a dolly with various medical instruments on it. The floor around the table was permanently stained red from so many unfortunate victims. The man walked across the room to stand next to the table looking down at the unconscious girl that he had just recently captured

"Wake up" The man said in a deep voice as he slapped the girl across the face, her eyes slowly started to open and she looked up at the man only to be greeted by his cold soulless grey draconian eyes and she tried to get up only to find that her arms and legs were strapped to the table. She tried to scream only to be muffled by the gag in her mouth, and she looked up at the man with a mixture of anger and fear in her eyes "Sleep well miss Schnee?" he asked with a chuckle

The girl only glared at him and tried to utter a curse but all that came out was a muffled protest. "Oh such angry eyes." He said through a smile "Let's see if I can't fix that" With that said he placed one hand on her forehead to hold it in place as he jammed two fingers into her eyes socket and grabbed her eye as he pulled it out. The girl was screaming the entire time but due to the gag no one would ever hear her cries as he grabbed a scalpel and cut the eye free. "See now that wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked as his smile turned to a psychotic grin

Tears were flowing down one side of the girls face as blood seeped out her wound and ran down the other side. The man set the scalpel down and held the detached eye in front of her face "Do you see what making angry eyes gets you? You loose an eye. Not like it will matter in a few moments as I torture you but still" He said as he set the eye in a tray on the side of the table. "I you are wondering why I am doing this Ms. Schnee" He started as he turned towards the dolly "Is because I want to and I enjoy inflicting pain on others. And if you think I would let you die on me just from pain you are sadly mistaken" He said as he picked up a syringe "You see I have some adrenal shots that will keep you awake as I slowly remove your insides." He said as his grin grew bigger "Awake, aware, and able to feel everything"

The man turned back to the dolly and set the syringe down and grabbed a fresh scalpel and turned back towards the girl and cut away her cloths leaving her exposed to the musky cellar air. the man turned back around and grabbed a marker "Don't worry little girl this won't end quickly" He said as he turned back towards her and drew a dotted line from the bottome of her neck to just above her loins and he did the same across her collar bone and her waist. He set the marker down and grabbed the scalpel again "You might feel a sharp pain" He laughed as he cut straight down the line he just drew and did it two more times with the other lines.

The girl continued to cry and snot started to run out her nose as he cut her open. Once he had removed the blade from her flesh she felt herself get light headed and her eye started to close. The man noticed this and inserted one of the needles into her arm as he pushed the plunger down, injecting the adrenaline into her veins waking her up. "I told you, you aren't going to pass out on me" he said to her as he removed the needle and pealed her skin away, revealing the muscle tissue just below it.

The man continued to cut the girl open until her organs and rid cage were exposed to the air. The girl who never stopped screaming started to shake violently. "Oh tisk tisk. Convulsing already? But we are just getting started" He said as he injected her with another adrenal shot. "Now sit still or this will be a whole lot messier than it needs to be" He said as he eyed her squishy insides and turned towards his tools. As his back was turned a soft dripping could be heard and the air started to reek of urine. "Did some one just piss them self?" He asked as he slowly turned around with a cast saw in hand. "Now sit still, I wouldn't want to cut something important just yet" He laughed as he turned the saw on and one by one cut through the individual bones of her rib cage. Once he was done he pulled it away in one piece allowing easy access to her lungs and heart. "See? Now that wasn't so bad now was it" he grinned at her.

He tossed the rib cage to the side as he set the saw back on the dolly. "Now where to start?" He mumbled to himself as he looked over all the tools and his gaze rested on a pair of surgical shears "Ah this is where we will start he said as he turned towards her and inserted the shears around an end of her small intestine and cut it as he moved it to the other end cutting it free and he pulled the long organ out of her. "We can't have you pissing yourself again now can we?" He asked with the smile never leaving his lips, and he moved the shears to an end of the large intestine "Nor can we have you defecate on the table" As he said this he swiftly removed her large intestine as well. Slowly, one by one, the man methodically removed the girls organs occasionally injecting her with adrenaline to keep her conscious until all that remained was her stomach her heart and her lungs.

"I am sorry to say but our time together is rapidly coming to an end" The man said as he grabbed ahold of the scalpel and was bout to cut out her stomach when he heard a banging on the front door. he set the blade down and started to walk towards the stairs, when he heard the door suddenly get kicked in. His smile only grew in size as he walked back towards the girl and grabbed her stomach and ripped it out violently as she tried to scream a gun shot could be heard and two thumps directly above them. He grabbed a scalpel and impaled her heart. "I wish I could have spent more time with you but I am afraid I must leave now" He said with a bow as he backed away from the empty corps.

As he walked out of the basement he noticed two headless bodies laying on the floor. Well that is what you get for barging into my home" The man said as he walked by them and a smoking barrel of a double barreled shot gun. The man walked to a coat rack and put on a black leather duster as he left the house. The man looked to the sky to see that night had fallen and smiled as he walked down the street. Sirens could be heard off in the distance rapidly approaching the house. "Looks like they found my hiding place." He chuckled "Oh well time to move on to the next kingdom and start again" He said to himself as he started to whistle. Watching as the cop cars sped past him, completely unaware that the person they have been looking for for so long was mere feet away. The man slipped away into the night.

Back in the house a team of cops searched room to room with their weapons drawn. Looking for any evidence about who was last there, Eventually the team reached the cellar door and slowly opened it. as the foul smell wafted up from the basement, some of the cops gagged from the stench and they slowly descended the stairs only to be met with a corps strapped to the table, organs on display in various bins strewn about the room. One of the cops called in an ambulance over the radio, the door at the top of the stairs was slammed shut automatically and a toxic gas started to pump into the room, and five more bodies would be found along with the girl once the paramedics arrived.


End file.
